


A Thousand Stars

by Aransa



Category: Avatar (2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harry Potter as Jake Sully, Harry is Lord Black, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Aransa
Summary: Born again, but somehow late, in a World that was void of magical creatures und consumed by the Muggles, Harry Potter takes on his new name and resolves to dance through this new adventure presented to him.Jake Sully would be the Omega Harry Potter never had the chance to be.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan, Jake Sully/Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan
Comments: 55
Kudos: 544
Collections: Identity Crisis, X-Overs  of Sub!Harry Potter





	A Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have thousands of ideas of how Harry could come together with Tsu'Tey, but I like this one best.
> 
> Find me in tumblr https://ao3-fanfictions.tumblr.com/!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up as jake Sully and life begins.

* * *

When Harry woke up in the body of Jake Sully, he knew that shit was on going down somewhere in the near future.

The body he now had was twelve years old, he had an identical twin brother and _parents_. Please mark the dismissive sarcasm there. He didn’t need parents; he was technically a 126 years old man and just because he was in a new body that wouldn’t change.

Besides, he had been the Lord of House Black, Potter & Peverell, and that meant he knew more than the average Unspeakable Hit-wizard about nearly everything. Suddenly waking up in the body of a boy wasn’t going to deter him, not when he still had his magic and could force this knew body to become an Omega like his old one.

Maybe here, in this new dimension, he would find a worthy Alpha. Until then he would do his best to become The best Doctor in the world for a second time, can’t have some idiot take that title from him.

One never knows what idiocy Muggles got up to if there was no one with an ounce of Common sense to lead them.

* * *

  
Harry/Jake was fifteen when he set foot on the most renowned Medical University in America.

It took him only three years to work his way through the several years-long education and another one to become known as a miracle worker in the field of medicine.

The mundanes seriously amused him to no end.

It was as he made his way home that he got called by his Twin. Tommy was a good brother, they got good along and had regular contact, but this was weird even from him.

He took the call in a bit of a rush. What if something had happened to his brother?!

“Hello, Jake Sully on the Phone, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” Yeah, he didn’t lose the formal ways of Nobility, they were too good memorised. Formalities were like a shield that kept everyone away from him so that they couldn’t hinder him.

“Jake, it’s me, Tom.” Hearing his brothers voice calmed him immediately. “I have a favour to ask of you.” Jake made a turn to the right; it would take only a few blocks until he was home in his House.

“What is it that you require?” He heard Tom huff in frustration. Tom had always hated it when he got all formal with him, but this he had brought on himself by asking for a favour. “You know that I participate in the Avatar Project, yeah?” He made an affirmative noise. “Well, they can’t make an Avatar because there is a defect in my DNA, which there isn’t in yours, and since we are identical Twins…” Tom trailed off just as Jake’s House came in the line of sight.

His brother sounded so uncertain as-if Jake would ever deny him the chance to fulfil his dream. How silly of him! “Tommy, just tell me the day and location, I will not deny you this.” A smile twitched on the edge of his rosy lips. Oh, how he loved making his Twin happy.

Three years later he asked himself why fate had to be so cruel to his Twin. Jake mourned him, yes, but he was a Peverell and they accepted the deaths of their loved ones, even if it hurt.

When the Company his brother worked for asked him to take over in his brother’s place, he accepted without a problem. He had a science and Zoologists PH. D. Anyway, it would be interesting to use that knowledge. 

He swiftly settled his affairs and sold his House. His account was completely drained by him buying many fabrics and other things to design his own clothing when he got to see his Avatar. No way was Jake going to use the clothing the facility gave him, he had way more class than that.

  
•

•

•

  
On the day he was to board the spaceship Jake decided to go with some warm and fluffy clothing. Sure, he got weird looks for that, but Jake believed if he was already going to sleep for six freaking years then he may do it the right way. Looking all cute and adorable with his petite body bundled up in fluffiness.

He got through the checks without a problem, they couldn’t detect the expanded bag he had also stuffed in his suitcase between his clothing.

It was a very satisfied Jake Sully, formerly Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, that let the Cryosleep take over.

  
•

•

•

Waking up was a little disorienting. The process of getting out of the ship and settling in, only for then having to spend more than half an hour listening to a delusional old Soldier was very tiring. At least he got something to eat afterwards.

Jake was relieved to get back to his quarters. It was only a single room with a little Bathroom. It was enough for him; he didn’t need much room.

Now to wait for his fellow Scientists.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

  
When he first saw the Avatar that was created with his genes, well, let it be said that he was rather eager to train it to the ground. It looked much too delicate for Jake’s tastes, it looked like a pushover Omega.

He hated that look, he had looked like that before and people had underestimated him, they had tried to control him. Harry hasn’t been happy about that; he had destroyed them and now as Jake, he had done the same. 

This Na’ vi body would either flourish or perish under his command. He would not allow a half-assed job.

His meeting with Doctor Grace Augustine wasn’t so much a disaster as much as it was a one-sided bitch-fight that lead to him regarding the woman with cold contempt. 

She didn’t hold long under his cold judging eyes.

Nobody did.

•

•

•

Jake came to in his Avatars body. 

His senses were going overdrive for a short time, and then everything slowly came down. 

Two of the supposedly professional doctors began shining light into his eyes and he closed them fast.

_“+How incompetent muss one be to get hired in this facility?+”_

Jake lifted a hand to gently shove the youngsters back away. He sighed tiredly. “Please don’t shine light into the eyes of an already disoriented patient, you’ll only be making it worse.” He squinted his eyes open and two sheepish faces looked at him. He sighed but cooperated with them and patiently followed their instructions in the tests.

Half an hour was all it took and then he was outside in the shed designed to hold the Avatar-bodies.

There was clothing the facility made accessible for them, but Jake hadn’t entertained the idea for even a moment; he had bought the needed fabric and after seeing his Avatar yesterday he had made some tight-fitting black sports shorts with a golden band around his hips that had enchanted coins hanging from it.

He knew it wouldn’t look good with only that, so he put a gold band on both of his thighs and upper arms. The golden coins that hung of the golden band around his hips made beautiful little chiming sounds that were a result of the Charms he put on them. He had carefully made a hole in the Golden band for his tail. To finish his looks, he put on a Poncho made of fine white see-through material. 

He looked like the proper Omega he was; beautiful and deadly.

Jake wasn’t stupid, he knew what creatures lurked in this world, so he decided to use the one thing nobody could resist; the sound of a Phoenix song.

Norm gave him an impressed look. “Doctor Sully, how did you get such clothing, it looks good on you!” Jake chuckled softly. “That’s for me to know and you guys to never find out. Seriously, those clothes look ridiculous on the Avatars.” Norm just began laughing and Jake could only sniff haughtily just to break out in laughter in the next moment.

* * *

Jake made a clear schedule for training his Avatar body and for taking care of his Human body as well.

He was a scientist and knowledgeable of the martial arts, so he was actually researching how fast and strong his new body got with the proper training. Not that anyone spoke with him about the risks of being connected for too long, he was a Doctor and he knew his stuff. 

Several weeks in, Augustine then asked him to come with them on scientific scouting as a Zoologist. They wanted him to take a closer look at the animals they encountered since he was specialised in the field.

Personally, Jake thought that Doc Augustine only wanted to apologise by taking him with her on that trip.

•

•

•

Jake stared at his Avatars hair and the Queue between them. He was not bad at braiding, but it would take him the better half of the day to braid his hair first into teeny tiny braids and then the French Double Ladder braid. 

God the outcome would be gorgeous on this long hair, and the Queue good protected!

* * *

  
Said trip got more exciting by a Hammerhead herd that they found. 

Jake frowned at the agitated animals. It was true that they a rather shy species when allowed to be, but them being this agitated only meant one thing; there was a predator near them.

He immediately began to softly move his hips with half-lidded eyes. Slowly he increased the magic output in the little coins attached to his clothing and looked calmly over his shoulder at the large predator. What was first a snarling beast becoming a purring house cat, it’s temper and instincts were nothing against the Phoenix magic.

Jake gently turned around, his hips moving gracefully, the phoenix magic output in the little coins calming all live around and putting them in a happy trance. He briefly looked behind at Norm and Augustine, but just gestured them that everything would be ok. He then began to hum together with the Phoenix magic and danced away at a fast pace, the sound acting as a leash on the Thanator and forcing the dazedly happy predator to follow him.

This would take some time.

* * *

Night had fallen and Jake found himself petting some Viperwolf’s after he left the Thanator as a purring mess in a relatively save clearing for it. 

His soft humming calmed the adult animals around him while he took care of the younglings and cleaned them where the animals logically couldn’t reach. They were rather passive and thrusting if one had the same identification system. Never had being an Omega brought him more close to a creature than now.

He giggled when one of the Viperwolf pups licked his ankle. It was a tinkling sound that made the adults of the pack flick their ears in his direction but otherwise ignore him and the pups. After several hours of him playing with their young, they knew him to be a mother Omega. A bitch.

It wasn’t an insult, it was actually exactly what he was. Jake loved the thought of being with a mate that loved him and kept him constantly pregnant and taking care of their young most of the time, but he still hadn’t found one that his instincts approved off.

Jake continued giggling himself silly and playing with the pups for some more minutes until suddenly the adults came and surrounded them protectively.

There were on the Seven Na’ vi males pointing their drawn arrows at the Viperwolfs and Jake. Their leader snarling at Jake.

Jake on his part was thinking fast. The Na’ vi were much more instinct-driven than humans, so him letting out his Pheromones would probably just confuse them after he was through with them, he couldn’t go Omega on them without anticipating a Mate hunt bigger than the ones in Hogwarts, and those had already been overwhelming.

Still, a bit of natural Omega charm wouldn’t bring any harm.

With that thought Jake let his green eyes widen minimally and he made a show of taking the youngest Viperwolf protectively in his arms while looking directly at the leader, playing at the hidden Alpha instincts he knew dominated all-male Na’ vi.

•

•

•

Jake watched the vegetation around him with curious eyes, trying to not look at the Na’vi that was leading the group and also had his wrists bound together and tugged him behind his Direhorse.

His wrists were sore and he wanted nothing more than to whine pathetically. His instincts screamed that he had displeased the Alpha and that he now would be made one of the breeding bitches with no rights inside the Pack, but Jake knew he wasn’t part of any Pack.

There was no logic in what his instincts were telling him.

The pace he was being led in wasn’t difficult to follow, but he was tired and the constant fear his Omega nature was radiating all over his body wasn’t helping, it made his magic restless. And Jake just wanted to rest.

Why was the universe being so unfair?!

* * *


End file.
